dyscoursefandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy
Teddy Redacted, or simply Teddy, is a character in Dyscourse. Thinking that the government was after him, he escaped on the Dysast Air's plane that crashed on the island. He is presumably 43 years old. His item is a metal detector. Personal life His brother had disappeared since Teddy was a kid, and he thought that it was the government's fault. So has spent 23 years looking for him. His parents don´t want to see Teddy anymore, and he doesn´t want to disturb them either. Teddy used to work for the Government to uncover many of their secrets, to somehow justify his brother's disappearance, one of the reasons he got fired from his job. Appearance Teddy is a man with uncertain race, who has yellow-ish skin and is mostly bald. He owns a pair of glasses, three watches, a unkempt red jacket and a pair of grey pants with a bandage on them. Personality He is extremely paranoid, believing that almost everything is the government or aliens'. Teddy is unpleased by everyone's "ignorance" when it comes to conspiracies, and looks forward to be listened by the other survivors, while being stubborn and somewhat immature. Teddy is genuinely concerned for the team. However, many of the things he says, delusions to the other survivors, seem to have some basis and ties with Dysast Air and their schemes. Relationships Rita Lockett: 'Teddy and Rita get along and, to a certain degree, can be considered friends. Teddy uses her as a scapegoat to get his theories and such underway, as none of the other survivors will ever listen to him. At least, he believes she's valuable for the team. 'Garrett Leon: 'Garret's normally happy demeanor doesn't click with Teddy's sassy and controlling one. Depending on how the player manages the situation, it can lead to Teddy plotting to murder Garrett if they're left alone. 'Steve Coffey: 'Steve and Teddy are first found working together. They normally have a strained relationship; sometimes agreeing with each other, other times the opposite; even to the point of (determined on the player's choices) Teddy wanting Steve dead or vice versa. 'Jolene Boyle: 'Teddy and Jolene don't interact much, but when they do, it is normally Jolene scolding Teddy's ridiculous theories and him thinking she works for somebody. 'George Hatfield: Like Jolene, George and Teddy barely interact, but when they do, it is most commonly George shutting out Teddy's preposterous delusions. '''Teddy´s brother: '''Teddy was close with his brother, although he says that his sibling made him look stupid. Teddy cared deeply for his brother to the point of search for him during 23 years. Trivia * Teddy´s passport states that he was born in 01/01/1911, and that he is the writer of "Lone Ranger". * His nationality, hometown, and height are unknown. * His education is "primarily intuitive," although he is very smart. * When Teddy is rescued, he turns to the vice president or scolds the government for making experiments with people and animals. He may also discover a UFO crash site. If he dies, a memorial is raised to him outside Area 51 by his fellow conspiracy theorists. * He likes gardening, baking cookies with artichokes and looking for rocks with his metal detector. *His last name, "Redacted," most likely isn't his real last name. It means "removed for legal reasons," so it's possible he has a different last name. Category:Characters